Blue Ribbon
by KyKy-13
Summary: After Kadaj falls victim to another one of Yazoo's makeover's, Reno gets the perfect idea on how to cheer the little Remnant up. Reno/Kadaj yaoi


Reno thought it would have been just another normal afternoon when he strolled into Seventh Heaven bar after his mission. Not much happened at Seventh Heaven if you count out the curse-filled arguments about who touched the teapot, or the occasional Materia incident which turned a little Remnant into a kitten, or a vicious demon outburst when a certain red cape was accidentally turned pink in the wash. No, this quaint little bar didn't know the proper meaning of "normal". Even today, this not so special day, the Turk stepped in through the door and found himself greeted with a very odd sight.

"What the hell is that, yo?" Reno covered his mouth to keep himself from bursting with giggles.

Kadaj glared at him over his shoulder. "Make any comment, Reno, and I swear on my Mother, you will end up swallowing your EMR."

Reno bit his knuckle to hold back the laughter he could feel building up inside of him. Kadaj's usually free shoulder-length silver locks had been pulled back into a stubby little ponytail and tied with a long blue silk ribbon. Reno had never seen Kadaj with most of his hair pulled away from his face. He did still have a few stray bangs hanging over his left eye, but that was about it. It was a very different look for the fearsome Remnant leader, and he didn't look at all too pleased with it. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest, his shoulders were hunched, and he had an expression across his face similar to that of a child who had been sent to the corner. The boy was actually sulking.

The redhead grinned at his little silver-haired lover sitting at the bar, back facing him, which allowed a clear view of the little blue bow in his hair. He walked up behind Kadaj and kissed his neck affectionately. "Oh, come on, yo. It doesn't look that bad."

"Not that bad?!" Kadaj spun around and gaped at him. "Have you even looked at me? I look like some powder puff that just got back from a tea party! I'm just lucky he didn't try sticking me in a dress!"

"He?" Reno raised an eyebrow.

"Yazoo." Kadaj huffed, leaning against the bar. "He's the one that did this to me. He's been in a strange mood today. He just feels the need to pretty everyone up."

The redhead was about to open his mouth to speak but, as soon as he noticed Cloud step into the room, all that came out of his mouth was uncontrollable laughter. The blonde's hair was festooned in dozens of sparkly multi-coloured Chocobo-shaped hair clips, complete with a bright red ribbon. He looked about as amused as Kadaj did.

"Say anything, Reno, and you'll get my buster sword shoved in a place that not even you would enjoy." Cloud hissed.

The Turk bit his lip and looked away from the ex-SOLDIER, fearing that if he cast his eyes upon him once more, he'd pass out from oxygen loss.

"He got you too?" Kadaj grumbled.

"Yeah." Cloud fumbled with a purple clip that hung in front of his face. "I don't know how he did it. One minute he asks me to come into his room to help him with something, and the next I'm pinned to a chair getting all dazzled up."

"Don't you have a delivery later?" Kadaj asked.

Cloud nodded glumly. "Let's just hope I can get all these damned things out before I go. I don't want my customer getting the wrong idea."

"Nothing beats a Tranny Delivery Service." Kadaj smirked.

Reno covered his mouth to stop the laughter, feeling as though he may burst at any moment.

Everyone spun around when a sudden ruckus erupted from the staircase. It was only a matter of moments before Loz came storming down the stairs, his hair glistening with sparkles and pretty flower pins. Reno thought his face was red with anger until he noticed that it wasn't rage that made his face red. It was blush. Loz was wearing make-up. Reno had to bury his face in Kadaj's shoulder to keep himself from giggling.

"That's it! I draw the line at mascara!" Loz shouted.

Yazoo was standing on the stairs now, his hands full of brushes and clips and ribbons of every colour. "Oh come, now. Just a little bit and you'll be finished."

"Why the heck am I the one wearing make-up?!" Loz asked, wiping his cheek with the back of his hand, staining the black leather powder pink.

"Don't do that! You'll smudge it!" Yazoo scolded. "And the reason you're wearing make-up is that you're the only one who actually managed to sit still long enough for me to do it. Kadaj and Cloud ran like little babies as soon as their hair was finished."

"Hey!" Kadaj shot to his feet. "I am not a baby! I just don't want to look like a girl!"

"Too late." Reno mumbled, before he was roughly elbowed in the gut by his young lover. "Ow!"

Yazoo flipped back his hair. "Fine. If you all want to be stubborn about it, I'll just find someone else." Mako eyes locked onto the redhead and Yazoo smiled. "Reno…"

"Oh hell no!" Reno lifted his hands in defence. "No way in hell am I letting you go near me with sparkles and ribbons, yo!"

"But you have such lovely red hair." Yazoo purred. "It would look so nice in a long braid complete with a little green bow."

"Kadaj!" Reno scrambled and hid behind his lover. "Help!"

The teenager shook a disapproving finger at his older brother. "That's it, Yazoo. No more of this makeover nonsense. If you want to make someone look like a girl, why not ask Tifa or Yuffie? At least they're girls!"

"But it's hardly as entertaining." Yazoo smirked.

"Then entertain yourself somewhere else!" Kadaj grabbed Reno's hand and yanked him upstairs. "C'mon, Reno."

The redhead followed without complaint, wanting to get as far away from Yazoo as possible. Kadaj led him without word down the hall and into the quiet of his bedroom, ignoring the funny looks he got from Denzel and Marlene when they spotted his hair. As soon as Reno shut the door behind them, Kadaj tore the blue ribbon out of his hair and flung it to the floor.

"Stupid girly hair accessory." He grumbled, ruffling his hands through his silver locks.

The Turk smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the boy's pout. "You're adorable when you're angry, Kaddy."

Kadaj looked up at him with a frown, his usually perfect hair now a complete dishevelled mess. "I have a reason to be angry." He rested his head on Reno's shoulder and glared at the blue ribbon still lying on the floor. "Maybe I should burn it. Or maybe bake it in a pie and shove it down Yazoo's throat."

Reno chuckled and picked up the ribbon. "Hmm…no, I think I may have much better uses for this ribbon."

"Like what?" Kadaj raised an eyebrow.

"Give me your hands." The redhead grinned.

When Kadaj did so, Reno took the ribbon and bound both of the Remnant's wrists together. Not too tight, but tight enough to know that there was no way for Kadaj to break free.

"What are you-" Kadaj gasped when Reno hoisted his hands above his head and tied the end of the ribbon to a pipe on the wall. Kadaj was completely trapped now, and Reno felt his body heat up at the sight of his helplessness. Kadaj was never one to be vulnerable but, Reno had to admit, he looked damn good doing it. The sunlight coming in through the window shined on his vicious black leather and messy locks, and his face was flushed and beautiful. He didn't even want to begin with the neediness that swam in those glinting Mako eyes.

"Well, ain't you a pretty sight." Reno grinned, kissing his lover's neck tenderly.

Kadaj shuddered. "Mnm…in a bondage mood, are we?"

"What can I say, babe?" The Turk smirked, running his skilful hands all over the teen's body. "Seeing you with your hair all dolled up made me pretty wanton."

"Watch it, Reno." Kadaj threatened, even though a smile still lingered on his lips. "Or I'll sic Yazoo on you."

Reno laughed and hoisted Kadaj's legs up off the ground to wrap around his own lean hips. "Mnm…I'll be good." When he began to grind against his little lover, Kadaj let a shameless groan escape his lips.

"R-Reno…" Kadaj whimpered before the redhead silenced him with a fierce hungry kiss.

The young Remnant arced and bucked at the feel of Reno grinding against him, his wrists straining against the ribbon. Reno grinned into the hot kiss, using a free hand to unzip Kadaj's leather suit before slipping it inside to caress his soft skin. The teen shuddered at his touch.

Just then, the bedroom door suddenly swung open and Cloud stepped into the room. "Kadaj, I'm having a little trouble with these clips, and I've got a delivery in an hour. Do you think you…" He trailed off when he caught sight of the scene he had accidentally interrupted. His face went bright red and he backed out of the room. "I'll, uh…I'll come back later."

When the door slammed shut and Cloud's frantic footsteps faded into the distance, Reno met Kadaj's wide eyes and both of them burst out laughing.

"You really need a lock for your door, Kaddy." Reno said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Mnm…now, where's the fun in that?" Kadaj chuckled. "Having people walk in on you and me will teach them to knock before entering."

"You're just a little exhibitionist." Reno smirked, sliding his hand into Kadaj's pants and watching his face contort in sweet bliss.

Kadaj groaned and bit his lip. "Oh please, I dare you to tell me you don't enjoy it."

Reno grinned and kissed him again, stroking his hand over the sensitive flesh beneath those tight leather pants. The Remnant writhed and moaned, the blue ribbon binding him to the pipe stretching almost dangerously. Reno felt tightness in his own pants as he tasted Kadaj on his tongue, and heard him whimper in his ear. He wanted his little lover so badly. Needed him, more than anything in this world or the next.

"Kaddy…" Reno breathed into the teen's ear, brushing the flesh with his hot breaths.

Kadaj shivered and, before he could even utter a response, there was a horrible ripping sound followed by two sudden cries of surprise as both lovers went crashing to the bedroom floor in a heap. Reno groaned and lifted himself up off Kadaj, who had been flattened to the floor by the Turk's body.

"What the hell?" The teen sat up and looked at the ribbon on his wrist. It was completely torn right in half.

Reno sighed, and untied what remained of the shredded blue material from the youth's lean wrists. "Well, so much for bondage night."

"Not just yet." Kadaj grinned devilishly, kissing the tip of Reno's nose. "I have a plan."

The Turk watched with curiosity as Kadaj lifted himself up and opened his bedroom door. "Yazoo!" The teen called down the hall. "Reno's changed his mind! He wants you to do his hair!"

"I what?!" Reno leaped up. "Kadaj, what the hell?!"

"Trust me." The Remnant smirked, before calling out again. "He wants you to go all out! Bring lots and lots of ribbon!"

Only then did the redhead realize Kadaj's clever little plan, and he couldn't help but smile, even though on the inside, his manhood was screaming for sweet mercy. "You owe me big time for this, Kaddy."

"Oh, don't worry." Kadaj purred, running his hand under Reno's shirt. "Once you're done, you can rip them out and I can reward you. We're just going to need some supplies, first."

Reno grinned wickedly and looked up just as Yazoo strode into the room, carrying brushes and clips and as many multi-coloured ribbons as he could handle.

"Alright, Reno. Sit down." Yazoo smirked. "We have a lot of work to do."


End file.
